One Leg of Revenge
by Tears of Deathwishxxx
Summary: Paul Robinson is released from Gackt's Mind Destruction Seal and loses all memory of the events that happened in his battle with Gackt. Then a voice in his head tells him to go to Japan and fight with the new Dragon Reeper.
1. Awakened Revenge

**Sequel to "Seek and Destroy a Neighbour". Paul Robinson is somehow released from the Mind Destruction Seal and travels to Japan for revenge.  
**

* * *

Paul Robinson awoke, no memory of who he was and the events the happened. He looked down and saw that he was back to his old, one-legged self. Quickly as he forgot, all the memories came back to him. His newfound power was gone, but then new cells began to form a new leg for him. Then he remembered the one who did this to him: the Dragon Reeper. But how would he find him? Then thoughts began to surge through him.

* * *

The new Dragon Reeper, J-rock artist Gackt Camui and his Australian wife Kotorino, were in the living room of their home as they watched a video that Gackt had made of his children experimenting with their new Dragon Reeper powers. Kotorino, or Koto for short, snuggled up to Gackt as she gave him a kiss. Gackt put his arm around Koto and kissed her back when he heard a loud explosion. Gackt got up and looked out his window. He saw what looked to be a demon of sorts attacking Japan. He went outside with his scythe. He looked and saw a man dressed in all black with the appearance of a demon... 

"It is you, Paul Robinson," said Gackt.

"You remember, do you, Dragon Reeper?" replied Paul. "I do. Now I've come to kill you."

Gackt set his scythe down before transforming. He held his weapon in front of him as he began to take flight. He launched himself into the air before coming down attempting a slash that Paul blocked.

"I know your techniques, Dragon Reeper," replied Paul in an evil voice. "And I know you will not win."

With his one-handed grip on the scythe, Paul snapped off the blade and called forth the elemental power of Earth and from the earth formed a staff that the evil demon wielded. Gackt was confused and worried, but he quickly thought a plan.

"Dragon's Sickle!"

With that, the blade of the scythe was restored and replaced by black flames. Then at the bottom of the handle, a new blade appeared. Paul began to get scared, even with his new power. But Gackt would not give up this fight. He charged, attacking with all his might. But it was not enough, as Paul Robinson was able to put up a barrier and shatter it so it can be used a projectile weapon. Then Paul looked upon Gackt and said:

"Silver Whisper."

Silver Whisper was an attack that required the power of ice and wind to be combined. This attack would slowly form a frozen tomb around Gackt as he fould begin to feel the effects and slowly drift into unconciousness.

"That's right, Reeper," whispered Paul. "Drift slowly into your death."


	2. Silver Whispers

Gackt could feel the effect of the Silver Whisper as he began to lose conciousness. He was beginning to plummet toward the earth as the icy tomb began to form around him.

_Is this how it ends? _Gackt thought. _Me, beaten by a one-legged jackoff? It can't be._

Gackt felt as if he were falling forever while he began to fade to black. Then he heard the Australian accent of his wife:

_ "Gackt, you can't die! You have to beat him again or all of the world is doomed to Paul Robinson's power!"_

_I don't know if I have the strength to do it this time around, my beloved._

_"You mustn't give in to doubt, my eternity. To do that will destroy our love, if not the vows we made to each other at the altar."_

_Then for you, Kotorino. I will kill Paul Robinson for you and our family in order to protect you all.  
_

Meanwhile, Paul Robinson looked on with a smile on his face. He was making an attempt to claim victory.

"Ha, ha, ha," he chuckled. "You are defeated, Dragon Reeper! Now perish!"

He made an attempt to accelerate the effects of the Silver Whisper, when he saw a streak of black dragon flames burst in the sky and sail toward him. It was Gackt. Apparently, he was still alive and was given new life as he sailed into the air and grabbed Paul around the waist and plummeted down toward the ground with him.

"Anarchy of the Furies!"

Anarachy of the Furies was Gackt's takedown that sent he and his opponent in a spiraling nosedive as he struck the ground, causing a massive earthquake due to his great energy. When Paul got up, the robe of the Dragon Reeper extended and wrapped itself around his throat, trying to choke him out. Gackt grabbed hold of the robe and sent a surge of his energy through it to shock his foe.

"Do you feel it, Paul Robinson? Do you feel the pain?" Gackt demanded. "That is love. The love I have for my beautiful wife and my six children who will take my place as the Dragon Reeper. That love I possess is the energy I use to make you suffer!"

Paul began to moan and scream in pain and agony as he could not withstand it and began to pass out. Gackt withdrew the robe and drew his scythe once more, calling forth the twin black blades that burned brighter this time.

"No one will destroy my home!" screamed Gackt in a deep, evil voice. "No one will destroy my love!_ And that means you, Paul Robinson_!"

With that, Gackt walked slowly toward Paul and then faded from view. When he reappeared, Paul turned around.

"What the hell?!"

But Paul turned right into a right hook by the powerful J-rock artist that sent him flying back into a building that imploded after hitting it. Paul began to get angry, so he quickly glanced at the sun above him, smirked, and began to chant a spell...

"This will be the end for not only you, Reeper, but the country of Japan as well..."

Gackt stood with his scythe at the ready, prepared for anything that might be headed his way- but just in case, he recited a defense incantation...and what appeared were six more Dragon Reepers, also with their scythes at the ready and prepared for an intense battle...


	3. Reeper's Fury

The six Dragon Reeper clones(not his kids), along with Gackt stood with their scythes battle-ready and awaiting Paul's next move. Paul was chanting an incantation after looking up at the sun.

"This is it, Dragon Reeper," said Paul. "You and all you cherish will die here!"

"Not if I can prevent it!" yelled Gackt, chanting another incantation.

This various incantation summoned six more Dragon Reeper clones, these ones made of black flames. Paul prepared his next move.

"Blaze of the Sky!"

A wide beam came soaring down from the sky, scorching everything in its path. Gackt and his clones moved out of the way. The flame clones attacked first. Paul's sunbeam absorbed them. Gackt silently cursed in Japanese before the other Dragon Reeper clones surrounded Paul. Paul called for his deadly sunbeam to shoot down. The clones and Gackt formed a massive shield made of dragon scales which deflected the blast and sent it into another three buildings, sending them crashing and turning them into rubble.

"There will be no mercy for you, Dragon Reeper!" said Paul Robinson. "I will kill you now!"

A black aura surrounded Gackt's legs as he soared back into the air, followed by the clones and then Paul. Black lightning engulfed their scythes.

_This may have not worked last time, but he doesn't know what he's in for._

"REEPER'S THUNDERSTORM!"

The lightning fired from all sides, striking the demonic foe and sending him to his knees. The clones then descended down one by one and made an attempt to slash Paul, who popped up and countered. Out of his cloak came black daggers that made Gackt's clones disinigrate. Paul threw his black daggers at Gackt as well, but the J-Rock singer deflected that away. He was making a comeback. Gackt folded his scythe blade into the handle and then shortened the handle. Paul drew a German-style rapier and advanced. Gackt raised his staff and swung, sending his enemy back. The fight was going back and forth when Gackt called upon his Fury Mode and his robe turned silver, followed by his aura turning black and red.


	4. A Neighbour Eliminated

Paul and Gackt stood facing each other. Paul held out his rapier and Gackt his scythe. Paul advanced first and Gackt moved into a defensive stance as he raised and lowered his staff in defense and then swung it, a force of wind knocking Paul back. Paul charged again as another swing from Gackt's staff shattered his rapier.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Paul screamed.

Then Gackt came down on Paul and hit him with a kick to the side of the head that sent him over 3,000 feet to the ground, followed by Gackt plummeting down to the ground before Paul did and kicked him in the back which sent him back into the air and it was a repeated process for a while, then Gackt called forth a new technique.

"Eternal Vortex, drain and destroy all that oppose your path!"

The Eternal Vortex began to suck the immortality and the evil power from out of Paul Robinson. Paul screamed in agony as he was unable to stop it.

* * *

**Poor Paul Robinson! He has to die! LOL!**

* * *

Then Gackt switched his staff into a scythe again and the blade covered itself in black dragon flames. Then a black dragon surrounded Gackt and then followed the movement of the scythe as it struck to deliver the first of the two final blows-the first being the Dark Dragon Blade. Paul's leg for the second time was severed and disinigrated. Gackt stood over his enemy, a fierce growl from his lips.

"And _now_...you finally die," he said. "This time, I kill you. Mind Destruction Seal!"

Microseconds later, Paul Robinson was seeing mental images that tortured him and made him wish he was dead as he screamed in agony and begged for it to stop. Then Gackt raised his scythe...and beheaded the demon that was named Paul Robinson...was finally dead.


	5. A Love Renewed

The skies returned to normal as Paul Robinson's body turned to ash. Koto ran to her husband along with their children. The Dragon Reeper robe disappeared as Gackt walked toward his wife and hugged her. Then he looked deeper into the eyes of the Aussie girl that he married and got down on one knee.

"Koto, you mean everything to me and I cherish you all with all that I am," said Gackt. "I want us to renew our vows-so will you marry me...again?"

Koto smiled and kissed her man.

"Yes, Gackt Camui! I will re-marry you!"

* * *

Weeks later, the J-rock star and Koto renewed their vows and spent a month on their honeymoon: a Gackt concert world tour.

* * *

THE END. SORRY, I WAS TIRED AND NEEDED A SIMPLE ENDING. 


End file.
